Crack
''Crack ''is side-scrolling platform game developed by McGold Productions. and originally released for SNES and SEGA CD, in 1995. Versions of the game were later released for the Playstation and PC. It is the first game in the Crack Series winch Originally named as Yotto and introduces players to the title character, Crack "Skell" Klonbicoot McGold. His Catchphrase is "Craxelent!" All the sprites were created by Crack Creator Axel Chan and Hand-drawn, SGI Animated, and additionally credits art illustrated by Korean division of McGold Producions artists and same in Crack 2. in 2009 Warner Bros. Interactive Re-released the special editions of Crack, and the Sequel for Bandai Extreme under name "Crack: One and Two." Story Console Version Crack and Doroia spent time at the Hammock on the Planet Globox inhabited by Crack's same species Globoxians, where grass is red and water is Blue. Crack is walking whistling on the street of capital of North Porea, "Remenzis" Crack dreamed about to be protector of Planet Globox. Meanwhile at Clandy's Station, Clandy plans the invasion on the Planet globox and intended to make Crack his pet and Take over the Planet Globox and starts the Invasion. Crack, he noted the Falling ship from the sky, (according to the manual, it takes after events of Wobot Raws: The Destruction). Crack Runs to the ship and opens it with doroia used as crowbar. Crack opens the ship and Crack saw the Cute ball-like Bluey sleeping on the ship. (according to the manual. it is being the next species in the Planet Globox.) Crack takes bluey to his home and I put him to bed. One day later Crack wakes up along with Doroia. Crack noted the bluey is awake and says "Hi!". Crack decices to complicate Bluey as the 2nd sidekick. Crack walks on the ground while he sees the rest of invasion of Clandy's Minions on the miniships. Crack starts to save the world before clandy takes over the Planet Globox. The first world they encounters is Warp Room surrounded by Clandy's little black patches made by his minions. After the World is clear, Crack collects the key to open the other worlds such as: Red Hills, Clockwork mountain, Dead desert and Clandy's Tower. Crack defeats bosses in turn: Trashminator, The Watcha, Sand Eater and Sooglas before and Final boss, Clandy. Crack also collects the pieces of portal remote which allow him to travel to the mysterious BandLands, a 10th Dimensionional version of Planet Globox. Crack encounters his namezis Clandy and prepares the final fight, Using one of clandy's mechanics such as: Stomper, Squasher and cannonball launcher. After Crack defeats him, Clandy crashes on the tree and breaks his glass of his walker and plans the revenge on the Crack. Crack falls down to his home while clandy's tower is falling and it was ruined. Crack and his sidekicks lands on his hammock and relaxes, Crack looks back about vacation to Japantown. Crack falls asleep at the end. The Story contiunes in Crack 2: Hit the Road. Handeld Main Article - Crack (Handheld video game) In the Game boy\Game Gear version, Crack has being chased by Dr. Black Clandy who wants to catch Crack. Doroia saves Crack for this first time and became sidekick. Clandy returns to his planet for planet conquest and destroy Crack Sequels Fallowing the release of Crack, McGold developed three sequels, Crack 2: Hit the Road (1995), as well 3D platformers Crack 3: Vactora's Rage (1997) and Crack 4: Enter the Fire (2001). also spin-offs known as, both Crack Racing , Crack Dominaton (1998) Crack Ultimate Showtime (1999) and Crack Dingo-Dingo Party (2000). in 2002 McGold demanded a xbox prototype for what subsequently became The Legacy of Crack being published by Bandai Namco. Gameplay Player controls Crack in addition to being able to walk, run, Jumping, Gliding, and walk on the Magnet walls. Crack can use doroia as wack attack, Crack primarily attacks with Leg Spin and shooting with his plasma gun. in the every level Crack explores the level. also time attack on Every levels has been added. Development in 1993 Crack has originally developed for NES and Gameboy named as Project latern, it has been reworked into Crack. Trivia *The 3DO and SEGA X32 Versions are cancelled which later was released for the SEGA CD version. *it is the first game that was developed by SIE Japan studio for 1995 Playstation version. Category:SNES Games Category:SEGA CD Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PC Games Category:Komi Entertainment Inc. Games Category:SEGA Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Rare Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Vicarious Visions